This ICEMR program endeavors to achieve a better understanding of malaria epidemiology, vector biology, and mechanisms of artemisinin resistance in Southeast Asia so that more effective, targeted malaria control can be achieved through a combination of accurate surveillance of the disease, integrated vector control, and more effective chemotherapy in this region. The involvement of a large number of key investigators from multiple institutions from the U.S., Thailand, and China, and our strategic selection of multiple study sites in China, Myanmar and Thailand require effective administration of the program. To meet this challenge, this administrative core is established to 1) provide administrative support for managing, coordinating, and supervising the research activities of this program; 2) provide financial oversight of grant accounting at participating domestic and foreign institutions; and 3) provide effective administrative management of training components of this program. We have developed an administrative structure and procedures for managing and coordinating all research and training activities. This administrative core will facilitate research-related activities of the program, assist in the organization of ICEMR-related meetings, and develop and submit annual progress and financial reports. In addition to the significant dedication of the program director and codirectors in the overall administration, we have also designated in-country coordinators to further enhance daily supervision and coordination of the scientific activities at the study sites. While this core will provide overall financial administration of the program, a centralized financial administration at the endemic countries will be used to provide additional financial oversight. For the training component of this program, this core will provide administrative support for the career development projects and all other training activities within this program. The extensive collaborations and existing research and training projects among the participating institutions provide us the experience and established mechanisms for the successful administration of this program.